


San Diego

by Chio



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony piensa que a Loki realmente le tiene que gustar muchísimo su televisión, porque curiosamente, no ha abandonado el sofá de su sala principal en tres días.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Diego

**Author's Note:**

> Título: San Diego
> 
> Fandom: Thor (y algo de Avengers)
> 
> Personajes: Thor, Loki (y algunos vengadores más)
> 
> Advertencias: ni siquiera sabría decir en que universo transcurre este fanfic, es una mezcla entre la película de los Vengadores (porque solo nombro a los integrantes de los Vengadores que salieron en la película) y los comics de Thor (Journey Into Mystery, Mighty Thor).
> 
> El Loki de este fanfic es el Loki niño actual de los comics (Thor lo trae a la vida después de que este muriera en Asedio, y renace como un niño).
> 
> Clasificación: K+ [G]
> 
> Resumen: Tony piensa que a Loki realmente le tiene que gustar muchísimo su televisión, porque curiosamente, no ha abandonado el sofá de su sala principal en tres días.

 

*

 

Si Tony no estuviese acostumbrado a que cosas así de extrañas ocurrieran en su propia casa, podría asegurar que hubiera escupido los cereales.

Cruzó la frontera que unía la cocina con la sala principal y se acercó lentamente, casi como si esperara un ataque enemigo. Un ataque enemigo del niño que reía en el sofá de su propia casa. De la propia torre Stark. De la torre que  _él mismo_  (ese maldito crío que antes no era un crío) destruyó.

Porque Thor se lo había explicado, a él y a las otras cinco personas que habitaban su torre (incluida Pepper), y él, Tony, todo comprensión y amabilidad, había comprendido el motivo por el que Thor había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor para él (pero no para el resto de la humanidad) que su hermano viviera.

Lo había aceptado, y lo había animado cuando los demás no lo habían hecho.

Pero una cosa era aceptarlo, y ver al dichoso niño en batalla junto a Thor cada dos meses, y otra muy distinta era escuchar sus carcajadas a dos metros de ti.

—Hola, Tony —Thor lo miraba con sus gigantescos ojos azules de cachorrito y casi podía oír cómo le gritaba " _este es Loki, es mi hermano, por favor sé bueno con él"._

—¿Alguien me explica la situación? —preguntó a nadie en concreto, removiendo con la cuchara los cereales que ya estaban más que emblandecidos.

— _El señor Thor y el señorito Loki están viendo una película_  —La voz de Jarvis sonó clara y concisa, tal y como la situación fuera común en esos días.

—Gracias, Jarvis, has sido muy esclarecedor —contestó Tony con ironía.

—Tu tele mola —dijo Loki, con una expresión infantil en su rostro que Tony nunca pensó que llegaría a ver—, es la más grande que he visto nunca.

—Gracias.

Y con esto, Loki volvió una vez más su atención a la película de dibujos que veía junto a su hermano.

 

 

*

 

Tony piensa que a Loki realmente le tiene que gustar muchísimo su televisión, porque curiosamente, no ha abandonado el sofá de su sala principal en tres días. No importa la hora que sea, el tiempo que haga o lo que Tony esté haciendo, siempre que pasa por la sala lo ve sentado junto a Thor en  _su_ sofá.

No es que le moleste realmente. El niño no es tan insufrible como solía serlo su parte adulta (por eso empieza a plantearse lo conveniente que sería invertir parte de su dinero en uno de esos sueros que hacen que te congeles en el tiempo y no crezcas nunca más), así que Tony lo deja pasar.

 

 

*

 

—Aún no me acostumbro a que sea un niño —dijo Steve (dándole un mordisco a su trozo de pizza), sin apartar la mirada de Loki, quien se encontraba jugando a alguna clase de videojuego en el que Thor, casi seguro, iba perdiendo.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —Tony recogió la servilleta y se limpió la grasa de las manos— Al menos no es tan horrible como cuando era una mujer.

Steve le dirigió una de esas miradas que Tony conocía tan bien, esas que significaban  _no vuelvas a sacar ese tema durante la cena._

Tony soltó una pequeña risita.

—Horrible, pero excitante.

—Oh, por dios, cállate —Steve hizo una bola con su servilleta y se la tiró a Tony tan rápido como pudo.

 

 

 *

 

Unos días más tarde, Tony se sorprende al no encontrar ninguna forma viviente unida a su sofá.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta al escuchar tras de sí el característico sonido que hacen en las losetas de la torre los zapatos de tacón de Pepper.

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién va a ser? El pequeño monstruito que ha hecho de mi sofá su nido.

Pepper sonríe y deja de lado la carpeta de papeles que estaba sujetando.

—Le di una habitación, Thor estuvo más que contento.

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

 

 

* 

 

Es curioso lo bien que se llevan Bruce y Loki (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que este quiso utilizarlo para su  _malvado plan_ de destruirlo todo).

La mayoría del tiempo Bruce está encerrado en su parte de la torre, pero hay veces que este sale de ella y se encuentra al niño por los pasillos, y cuando no lo hace es Loki quien, en su afán por curiosearlo  _todo_ , termina visitando el laboratorio de Bruce.

Bruce siente mucha curiosidad por Asgard, como buen científico que es se pregunta el porqué de muchas costumbres asgardianas, pero supo desde el principio que esta no se vería saciada gracias a Thor. Su hermano, sin embargo, es diferente. Donde Thor es fuerza, Loki es inteligencia, y ahora que este es más  _accesible_ (es decir, ahora que ha abandonado su ansia por doblegar a la humanidad y destruir a gran parte de ella), Bruce puede preguntarle sin miramientos.

 

*

 

Tony casi llega a creer que el apocalipsis (o  _Ragnarök_ , como lo llamarían los asgardianos) ha llegado a la Tierra cuando presencia aquella escena.

Pepper se encuentra ojeando unos papeles que Tony ni siquiera sabe de dónde han salido (porque la mujer tiene un don para encontrar y leer cualquier clase de papel que esté a medio kilómetro de distancia, y Tony no lo comprende por mucho que lo intente) mientras que les dedica a los implicados una expresión divertida. Steve también está allí, justo entre ambos, observando con atención cada movimiento y sonriendo de vez en cuando (posiblemente porque haya entendido la jugada). Tony no ve a Clint por ninguna parte ( _hombre inteligente_ , piensa), pero Thor está junto a Loki, observando a su hermano menor con ojos orgullosos.

—¿Estáis jugando a las cartas? ¿Quién va ganando? —pregunta Bruce, quien acaba de entrar en la sala; y Tony piensa que sus palabras son como una bomba de relojería, porque definitivamente, hay algo muy,  _muy malo_ , en que Loki y Natasha, las personas más competitivas del universo, jueguen a un simple juego de cartas.

 

 

*

 

No es que a Natasha no le guste Loki (el Loki niño por supuesto, al otro sí que lo odia), es que simplemente  _es rusa_.

Sin embargo, semanas más tarde, Natasha comprenderá que ella podrá ser  _rusa_ , pero Loki es  _asgardiano_.

Tras esto, ambos parecen llevarse ridículamente bien, tan bien que a Thor (y a la mayoría de habitantes de la torre) le da miedo.

 

 

*

 

Loki se come los cereales de Clint, y Clint se desespera.

Al principio es divertido, Bruce siente a Hulk riéndose en su interior (porque incluso Hulk adora al niño), Tony le da palmaditas en la espalda a Clint, quien observa con el ceño fruncido la caja vacía de cereales, y Thor promete acercarse al supermercado a comprar otra caja (acompañado por Steve por supuesto, que no se fía a dejarlo solo, y este acompañado por Natasha, quien sabe utilizar la tarjeta de crédito).

Al principio es divertido, después ya no lo es tanto.

—Ese puñetero crío se ha vuelto a comer mis cereales.

Steve levanta la vista de su tostada y observa como Clint sale disparado de la cocina.

El capitán abandona su asiento y corre tras él, temiéndose lo peor (ya se imagina a Clint con su arco en mano, intentando disparar al niño, Thor enfurecido, lanzando su martillo, Jarvis pidiendo calma, y Natasha… bueno, Natasha no interfiriendo en la situación).

Clint está justo entre el sofá y la televisión, mirando a Loki como si este se tratara del ser más horrible y monstruoso de la Tierra (y depende de a quien le preguntaran, lo fue hace un tiempo), y sin embargo, algo parece hacer  _click_ dentro de él (también podrían llamarlo cortocircuito, porque Steve no lo comprende en ese momento y no lo comprenderá nunca), porque lo siguiente que ve Steve es a este acercándose al sofá, sentándose justo al lado del niño, cogiendo un puñado de palomitas del bol (que le ofrece Loki antes de que tome asiento) y sonreír como un idiota con la serie de dibujos que están transmitiendo en televisión.

—A Clint le gusta  _Hora de Aventuras_ tanto como a Loki —susurra Natasha desde la cocina, dando un pequeño sorbo a su café.

 

 

*

 

Thor vuelve a Asgard  _durante poco tiempo, lo prometo_ (palabras textuales del dios a su hermano), y es curioso lo tranquilo que se siente al dejar a Loki en la torre junto a los demás vengadores.

 

 

*

 

—¿Por qué no has ido con Thor? —le pregunta Pepper a Loki horas más tarde, cuando este se encuentra en su habitación, con el segundo libro de  _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ entre sus manos— Asgard también es tu casa, ¿no?

Loki abandona su lectura durante unos minutos y finalmente termina contestando:

—No le gusto a nadie en Asgard. Nadie me quiere allí.

Pepper frunce el ceño y siente como se le encoge el corazón, pero no hace más preguntas, simplemente deja que el pequeño dios continúe con su lectura.

Esa noche, cuando el dios del trueno vuelve a la torre, Pepper ha preparado cena para ocho, y pide ( _obliga_ ) a todos reunirse frente a la televisión para disfrutar de dos horas de película.

Loki no se merece ser tratado de forma despectiva por cosas que el niño ni siquiera recuerda, y eso es algo que Pepper no permitirá en la torre.

 

 

*

Por motivos que ninguno de los presentes puede llegar a comprender, Loki encuentra, entre la colección de películas de Tony, la saga completa de Madagascar.

Thor se empeña en verla al observar la mirada curiosa que su hermano le dedica a la portada (curiosa, no  _dispuesta_ ), y ningun miembro del grupo es capaz de llevarle la contraria. Saben que por su hermano, Thor removerá cielo y tierra, incluso si es solo por una simple película.

Al principio Loki se encuentra reacio, porque,  _seamos lógicos, ninguna película protagonizada por animales puede ser buena, Thor_ , y sin embargo minutos más tarde está llorando de la risa.

Porque es tan,  _tan_  estúpida la situación; porque no comprende el motivo de que la cebra quiera viajar al mundo salvaje cuando lo tiene todo, cuando tiene amigos, y un hogar, y lo único que encontrará en ese mundo es a sí mismo solo.

Se ríe porque muy en el fondo sabe que ese fue su propio problema, desear algo más cuando lo tenía todo, y no hacer caso de las súplicas del león, de su hermano.

Es triste, porque Loki no recuerda nada (o no quiere hacerlo) y sabe que muy en el fondo él es esa cebra. Y también es divertido, porque la jirafa siempre cree que están en San Diego cuando es prácticamente imposible que lleguen allí algún día.

 

 

*

 

Loki hace una mueca cuando al día siguiente, Thor se empeña en ver la segunda película.

A Loki, Africa (en la película, por supuesto, nunca ha viajado a Africa y espera no hacerlo nunca. Tantos animales le ponen nervioso) le recuerda a Asgard. Con sus normas, su líder y sus visitantes.

Y sin embargo, en esta segunda película, Loki ya no es la cebra, sino que es el León, porque aunque sabe que su hogar es África ( _Asgard_ ), también sabe que su meta sigue siendo San Diego.

 

 

*

 

Su meta nunca fue vivir con un extraño grupo de personas en una gigantesca torre de Nueva York.

En realidad a Loki le da miedo preguntarse cuál fue alguna vez su meta.

Que él recuerde, su nuevo yo (el joven, el  _bueno_  y no el villano) nunca ha tenido ninguna meta, pero sin duda, si hubiera tenido alguna sería esa. Porque vivir con  _ese extraño grupo de personas en una gigantesca torre de Nueva York_  había sido todo lo que había querido siempre.

Al final Loki tuvo que aceptar que fuese quien fuese, viviera la vida que viviese, todo se limitaba a  _San Diego._

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ni idea de donde ha salido este fanfic, simplemente se me ocurrió la idea al estar leyendo los comics y aquí está. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este fandom, así que espero que estén lo suficientemente IC (soy muy obsesiva para estas cosas...). 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, y si has llegado hasta aquí, déjame un comentario con tu opinión sobre el fanfic, estaré encantada de leerte y responder, y solo son unos segundos :)
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
